boomonfandomcom-20200215-history
Evil Teams
Team Milky The main character and a lot of the normal trainers only use BooMon so that they can learn to not be brats. By battling with your BooMon, they will slowly become less Boo-ish and more like a normal baby. However, Team Milky thinks that will "ruin their cuteness", so they try to stop Boos from learning their lesson. TheBiggestBabyBooFan is the leader of Team Milky. The grunts usually are women. They have a few men, but they're just ODers. The female grunts don't refer to themselves as grunts, instead "mami"s. They usually have the Woman Face or the Smiling Girl face. All mamis have Robux except for Mami Fatima, but she's not very important. They appear in every game but they only play a ''major ''role in Generation 1, 2 and 6. In Generation 6, TheBiggestBabyBooFan plays a major role, but the grunts don't play a role until much later in the game. Team Ki$$ The rival of Team Milky, Team Ki$$ is a group of online daters, which are introduced in Youth and Cuteness Their goal is to remove the “No Dating” rule, unaware of the dangers of online dating Their most used boomon is Luvie, Sometimes Tuffluv. Halfway through Y/C, Team Milky teams up with the player to stop team ki$$ (well, they don't team up, but they indirectly help you because they're unaware that you're trying to stop ki$$ as well.) Before the halfgame, Team Milky lose their oder men grunts to Team Ki$$, you know why... They return in Bwack and Whitey, with a new team of scambots called Team Freebux Team Uncanny Team Uncanny is introduced in Bub and Obesity. Their goal is to turn all Roblox items realistic, and turn all Robloxians into barbie-like creatures. The realistic items themselves are not problems, but Team Uncanny always insults normal trainers and forces them into becoming slaves and breaking the TOS in the name of beauty. They usually drink and smoke. Team Freebux Team Freebux is the only team that is 100% composed of real users (most aren't real people, but they have accounts). They use psychic BooMon to trick trainers into giving up their Robux, leaving many Robloxians homeless and poor. The Robloxians who believed them at first but ran away as soon as a Team Freebux member asked for their password ended up sick for about 3 days (referencing how scam websites can give your computer viruses, even if you don't enter your password). Their leader is ThePlagueMast3r, who is one of the only "real" people. ThePlagueMast3r tried to scam Albert/Flamingo in one of his videos. He has a sidekick who is also real. His name is Brandon (forgot the rest of the username, imma find it when i get home) Known Members * AndresAmber131 * ThePlagueMast3r Team Covenant Based off the Sisters' Covenant. Introduced in Chubba and Bubba. After the group got shut down and the leaders were killed (banned), they were resurrected after TheBiggestBabyBooFan successfully caught Gooratina and used it to create chaos. Team Warrior They are based off the Warriors roleplayers in "Warriors: Forest Territory". While not all roleplayers are bad there, a lot of them seem to hate "noobs". Their definition of "noob" is someone who has a "bad" username (e.g. "good" would be something like "Omq_ItzAesthxticss" and "bad" would be something like "happykitty2327"), someone who doesn't like KPOP, someone who doesn't have a "valid" rp name, maybe all of the aforementioned. They plan to kill everyone who hates KPOP or has a "bad" username. They appear in Stroller and Holding.